


Come Back To Me

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non era così che doveva andare.Robb però aveva bisogno di lui e mai sarebbe venuto meno ad un obbligo verso la propria famiglia inoltre non aveva ancora prestato giuramento





	Come Back To Me

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non era così che doveva andare.

Robb però aveva bisogno di lui e mai sarebbe venuto meno ad un obbligo verso la propria famiglia inoltre non aveva ancora prestato giuramento. Aveva lasciato una lettera al comandante Mormont sperando che il Vecchio Orso comprendesse le sue motivazioni e poi era partito, diretto a sud.

Robb non lo aspettava e siccome tutti sapevano che avrebbe preso il nero non ne avevano parlato, si era limitato ad accoglierlo con un abbraccio prima di invitarlo nella sua tenda e Jon senza dire una parola lo aveva seguito.

Non aveva avuto bisogno di spiegargli nulla, Robb lo aveva capito, fin da quando erano bambini avevano sempre avuto la capacità di capire l’altro con un semplice sguardo. Anche in quell’occasione non si erano detti alcunché quella notte, limitandosi a dormire insieme, abbracciati come facevano quando le notti diventavano troppo fredde per stare da soli in un letto. I suoi generali avrebbero voluto dire qualcosa, persino Theon avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma Robb aveva intimato il silenzio, sarebbe stato ben degno del ruolo che apparteneva al lord loro padre aveva pensato Jon osservandolo, Robb aveva la maestà di un alto lord e l’imperiosità di un re.

Ne avevano parlato solamente due notti dopo e Robb si era offerto di scrivere ai Guardiani per spiegare tutto e soprattutto chiarire che era stata solo un’idea di Jon, non avrebbe voluto ma Jon voleva che fosse chiaro che non era stato costretto, aveva scelto lui di andare da Robb.

Quel discorso ne aveva portato un altro, che però era avvenuto unicamente con gli sguardi, non c’era bisogno di parlare di qualcosa a cui non avevano mai dato un nome, qualcosa che sarebbe dovuta essere sbagliata ma che in loro era così naturale da apparire quasi giusta in una maniera distorta e perversa.

I Targaryen si sposavano fra di loro, e i segni di quegli accoppiamenti tra fratelli li avevano portati alla rovina si era detto spesso Jon, eppure ogni volta che sentiva la bocca di Robb su di sé non si sentiva in alcun modo sbagliato, perverso forse ma non sbagliato. Rispondeva sempre a quei baci, aprendo appena la bocca e poi ricambiando, le mani che lentamente accarezzavano il corpo del suo fratellastro.

“Non … mi sei mancato Jon “sussurrò Robb quando si separarono, gli occhi liquidi e il corpo che fremeva per essere nuovamente toccato da Jon, da quando era cominciato tutto era come se fosse diventato dipendente dai tocchi di suo fratello, aveva bisogno di sentire Jon accanto a sé, quei giorni senza di lui la notte erano stati un tormento. Jon non disse nulla, aveva paura che se avesse detto qualcosa tutto quello fosse finito, o non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di proseguire.

Fece distendere Robb sul letto prima di sistemarsi sopra di lui, le mani di Robb che veloci e abituate lo liberavano degli abiti mentre le loro bocche si univano frementi. Suo fratello gemette di fastidio quando abbandonò momentaneamente la sua bocca per togliergli il minimo indispensabile e poi tornò immediatamente su di lui, quanto gli era mancato il sapore di Robb, suggerlo direttamente dalle sue labbra e dal suo corpo.

Robb se lo tirò addosso facendo aderire i loro sessi e muovendosi come un gatto in calore, quel corpo sotto di lui lo stuzzicava, lo tormentava e lo inebriava, Jon non ne avrebbe avuto mai abbastanza, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Jon ansimò prima di portare una mano tra i loro stomaci, non era mai stato così eccitato in vita sua e Robb, Robb gli si offriva come una sgualdrina, come se avesse atteso unicamente quell’istante per tutta la vita. Ebbe appena il tempo di staccarsi dalle labbra dell’altro che Robb riuscì ad invertire le posizioni, così era … più giusto pensò Jon, così doveva andare. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando vide Robb portare le sue dita alla bocca e poi dentro di sé, suo fratello si stava preparando per lui ed era un gesto così … sensuale, intimo, inebriante che Jon avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai.

Rimase senza fiato quando Robb si calò sulla sua erezione, il tempo di farlo abituare e poi cominciò a muoversi, prima lentamente e poi via via più veloce mentre Robb gemeva il suo nome, di questo passo l’avrebbero sentito tutti pensò Jon, lady Catelyn, Theon, ogni soldato avrebbe sentito come l’erede di Winter Fell adorava farsi scopare dal suo fratellastro e non andava bene. Si mise seduto e cercò le labbra di Robb che gemette a causa della nuova angolazione, il modo in cui si aggrappava alle sue spalle, in cui il suo corpo si contraeva, tutto indicava quanto Robb fosse vicino, furono sufficienti poche toccate decise per farlo venire e nel sentire quei muscoli contrarsi attorno al suo sesso, massaggiarlo e stringersi attorno come se volessero intrappolarlo fu troppo anche per lui.

“Dovremmo … dovremmo fare qualcosa “propose Robb mentre riposavano, la testa di suo fratello sul suo petto e le sue mani tra i capelli di Robb.

“Tutto quello che vuoi, tutto quello che vuoi Robb “replicò lui, gli occhi stanchi mentre le mani di suo fratello gli accarezzavano distrattamente i fianchi.

“Domani, ci penseremo meglio domani, questa notte … dormi con me Jon “sussurrò Robb prima con voce rotta da sonno.

“Come desideri my lord “rispose lui prima di chiudere gli occhi, tornare non era stata una pessima, tut’altro.


End file.
